Der Kuss
by KP28
Summary: Gedanken von Kim und Ron zu ihrem ersten Kuss nach "So the Drama"


Kim:

Ich stand da nun mit Ron. Wir hatten es geschafft, die Welt zu retten vor Drakkens wohl besten Plan den er je hatte. Es wäre ihm fast gelungen, durch meine Schuld. Doch das Schlimmste für mich war, dass ich Rons Gefühle so verletzt hatte. Und warum? Mir fiel das Gespräch mit meiner Mutter ein: „Mit der Person mit der man hingeht muss man ein Zeichen setzen" hörte ich mich selber sagen. Genau, weil ich mich habe beeinflussen lassen von Bonnie, dass Ron nicht gut genug sei. Dabei war er immer für mich da gewesen, egal in welcher Situation. Mir fiel das Gespräch von gestern im Baumhaus wieder ein. Ich hatte Camp Heimweh erwähnt. Ich zählte schon auf über was Ron nun ausflippen würde. Doch diesmal tat er das nicht. Er hatte all die Gefahren abgetan als Lappalien. „Das Schlimmste war einen ganzen Sommer getrennt von dir zu sein KP" hörte ich ihn sagen. Und vorhin als wir gefesselt waren wurde mir die Bedeutung seiner Worte klar. Er hatte versucht mich aufzumuntern und auf seine schüchterne süße Art mir gestanden das er mehr fühlte…für mich. Auch ich fühlte mehr, hatte aber meine Gefühle wegen Eric zur Seite geschoben. Hatte Ron vergessen, vernachlässigt, verletzt. Ron schloss gerade die Tür zu dem Polizeiwagen und schaute zufrieden hinterher. Ich fasste einen Entschluss. Ich hoffte, er konnte mir verzeihen. „Weißt du was Ron? Wir sollten uns beeilen" sagte ich schließlich zu ihm. Er schaute mich verwirrt an, doch ich nahm einfach seine Hand um mit ihm zu ihm nach Hause zu rennen.

Ron:

Ich schaute zufrieden den Polizeiwagen hinterher. „Weißt du was Ron? Wir sollten uns beeilen." sagte Kim plötzlich und schaute mich an. Ich verstand nicht doch sie nahm mich einfach an die Hand und sagte nur „Wirst schon sehen!" Wir rannten in Richtung meines Hauses. Irgendwie verhielt sich Kim anders als sonst mir gegenüber. Wie sie mit mir gesprochen hatte und mich angesehen hatte. Irgendetwas war anders, ich konnte es aber nicht benennen. Ehe ich weiter überlegen konnte standen wir vor meinem Haus. „Zieh deinen Anzug an, ich bin in 5 Minuten wieder hier!" sagte Kim zu mir und stürmte davon. Ich ging einfach hoch und tat das was Kim mir sagte. Ich überlegte vor dem Spiegel. Ich hatte KP vorhin versucht etwas zu sagen….das ich mehr wollte als nur beste Freunde. Aber was war mit Kim? Eric gab es nun ja nicht mehr…..Doch ehe ich weiter überlegen konnte rief Kim schon nach mir.

Kim:

Ich rannte heim. Ich zog mein am Saum verbranntes Kleid an, solches Herzklopfen hatte ich noch nie. Meine Mutter kam zu mir als sie mich die Treppe runterrennen sah. „Wohin den jetzt noch Kimmie?" fragte sie mich. „Ich…äh…..gehe noch zum Schulball….mit Ron." sagte ich und merkte wie ich rot wurde. „Viel Glück" lächelte meine Mutter mich nun an, ganz anders als vor ein paar Stunden….bei Eric. Ich wusste irgendwie warum, dachte aber nicht weiter nach sondern rannte zu Ron. Kurz darauf war ich bei ihm und rief nach ihm. Er kam die Treppe runter in seinem blauen Anzug und lächelte. Er nahm meine Hand und wir machten uns auf. Den ganzen Weg sprachen wir kein Wort miteinander. Ich hatte Herzklopfen und war aufgeregt. Ich wusste irgendwie, dass sich heute Abend etwas verändern würde zwischen uns.

Ron:

Ich ging die Treppe runter, wo Kim schon auf mich wartete. Sie hatte ein blaues Kleid an das am Saum verbrannt war. Sie sah einfach nur wunderschön aus. Ich lächelte sie an, sie lächelte mich an. Und plötzlich wusste ich wohin sie mit mir wollte: Richtung Schulparty. Schüchtern nahm ich ihre Hand und wir liefen los. Den ganzen Weg redeten wir kein Wort miteinander. Ich hatte Kim noch nie so sprachlos erlebt. Nun war der Augenblick da. Ich machte die Tür zur Sporthalle auf. Alle sahen uns entgeistert an, wie wir Hand in Hand dastanden. „Es ist also wirklich passiert? Sie kommt mit diesem Loser? Kim Possible und Ron Stoppable haben ein Date" hörte ich eine einzelne Stimme. Bonnie natürlich! Doch bevor ich weiter überlegen konnte jubelten uns alle anderen zu und die Musik ging an. Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt machen sollte. Da schubste mich jemand gegen Kim. Ehe ich mich wundern konnte wurde auch Kim gegen mich geschubst. Wir standen nun so nah zusammen wie noch nie. Ich lächelte und reichte ihr die Hand zum Tanzen. Dankbar lächelte sie mich an und wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche.

Kim:

Diesmal würde ich mich nicht beeinflussen lassen von irgendjemand. Ron machte die Tür auf. Erst war alles still doch dann kam Bonnie. Mit ihrer ganzen Boshaftigkeit versuchte sie mich und Ron lächerlich zu machen. Doch dann jubelte die Menge, ich war erleichtert. Die Musik ging nun an. Ron und ich standen nur da, wir wussten glaube ich beide nicht was wir nun tun sollten. Irgendwie wurden wir zusammen geschubst. Wir standen uns nun ganz nah gegenüber. Ron lächelte schüchtern und reichte mir die Hand zum Tanzen. Ich war dankbar, den ich selber war einfach zu…..ich weiß auch nicht! Es war ein romantisches, langsames Lied. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen. Ich hatte nur noch Augen für Ron. Ich schloss meine Augen und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen bei ihm und ich wusste nun was mit mir los war: Ich fühlte Liebe. Liebe zu Ron, der immer für mich da war, schon seit ich denken konnte. Ich hob meinen Kopf wieder und schaute ihm in seine Augen. Er schaute mich liebevoll an und lächelte. Ich legte meinen Kopf nochmal leicht zu Seite und schloss die Augen um Mut zu sammeln. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick. Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und näherte mich nun langsam Rons Lippen der seine auf meine zubewegte. Wir küssten uns. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in mir auf, ich küsste Ron voller Leidenschaft und Liebe.

Ron:

Wir tanzten. Ich war schrecklich nervös, aber ich hatte nur noch Augen für Kim. Meine Kim. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Es war ein schönes Gefühl Kim so nah bei mir zu haben. Ich wusste nun was ich tun wollte. Was ich schon lange tun wollte, doch bisher immer verdrängt habe. Angst hatte, dass dies unsere Freundschaft zerstören könnte. Kim hob ihren Kopf wieder und sah mich an. Ich lächelte sie wieder an. Ich würde es tun, Kim war mir dieses Risiko nun wert. Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. Doch als sie mich dann wieder ansah wusste ich, dass nun der Moment gekommen war. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich aufeinander zu und wir küssten uns. Voller Leidenschaft. Kein schüchterner kurzer Kuss, sondern ein Kuss der Liebe. Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns wieder. Ich lächelte sie verträumt an und auch Kim lächelte sanft.

Kim:

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sich unsere Lippen wieder voneinander. Ich lächelte ihn an er tat dasselbe, doch es war ein anderes Lächeln als sonst. Es war geprägt von der Liebe. Ich bewegte mein Gesicht wieder näher zu Ron. „Ich liebe dich Ron. Es tut mir leid…." flüsterte ich leise, doch Ron legte mir seinen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch Kim. Ich wollte es dir schon lange sagen." sagte er sanft und voller Wärme in seiner Stimme. Er nahm seinen Finger wieder von meinen Lippen und küsste mich wieder. Es war wieder wunderschön, ich wusste jetzt zu wem ich gehörte. Schon immer gehört habe doch mir nie eingestehen wollte. Wir tanzten noch den ganzen Abend. Groß reden brauchten wir nicht. Immer wieder küssten wir uns. Bei jedem Kuss von Ron durchströmte mich ein warmes, wolliges Gefühl. Ich liebte ihn und er mich. Es war der bis dato schönste Abend in meinem Leben. Dank Ron. Der Junge der eigentlich immer schon an meiner Seite war. Der mir überall hin folgte, egal wie groß die Gefahr war. Der immer für mich da war, in jeder Situation meines Lebens. Der, den ich liebte.

Ron:

Kim wollte sich entschuldigen bei mir doch das ließ ich nicht zu. Es war mir einfach egal denn ich liebte sie über alles. Um ihr das zu zeigen küsste ich Kim wieder. Wieder durchströmte mich ein warmes Gefühl. Das Gefühl der Liebe. Es war einfach nur ein perfekter Abend, ein Abend den ich nie vergessen würde, da war ich mir sicher. Wir tanzten noch den ganzen Abend und küssten uns. Doch irgendwann musste auch der schönste Abend zu Ende gehen. „Kim wir müssen gehen" sagte ich leise zu ihr. „Ja" sagte auch sie traurig, dass der Schulball nun vorbei war. Wir liefen Richtung Kims Haus. Hand in Hand. Wir brauchten nicht zu sprechen um uns unsere Liebe zu zeigen. Hin und wieder trafen sich unsere Blicke. Nun waren wir vor Kims Haus. Ich nahm sie nochmal in den Arm und wir küssten uns. Ich war traurig nun gehen zu müssen, eine ganze Nacht getrennt zu sein von meiner Kim. „Tja, KP…äh sehen wir uns morgen?" fragte ich traurig. Kim lächelte mich an. „Du musst nicht gehen Ron. Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst. Sonst denke ich morgen früh wenn ich aufwache alles war nur ein schöner Traum." sagte Kim zu mir und nahm mich an der Hand. Ihre Eltern schliefen zum Glück schon. Leise gingen wir zu ihr hoch in ihr Zimmer. Ich zögerte, als ich sah wie Kim ihr Kleid auszog und ihren Pyjama anzog. Ich hatte schließlich keinen Schlafanzug dabei. Kim schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können. „Komm schon Ron. Ich habe dich schließlich schon oft genug in Boxershorts gesehen." sagte sie amüsiert. Da hatte sie Recht. Also zog ich mich aus und legte mich zu Kim ins Bett. Sofort kam Kim mir näher und kuschelte sich an mich. Ich genoss ihre Nähe und legte den Arm um sie. Glücklich seufzte ich noch, dann schlief ich zufrieden ein wie noch nie in meinem Leben.

Kim:

Irgendwann merkte Ron an das wir nun gehen mussten. Hand in Hand liefen wir zu mir heim. Hin und wieder warfen wir uns einen verliebten Blick zu. Vor meinem Zuhause angekommen küssten wir uns wieder. Ron wollte nun gehen. Doch das würde ich nicht zulassen. Nicht heute Nacht. Ich wollte nicht von ihm getrennt sein, nicht einmal für eine Nacht. Ich konnte mein Glück noch gar nicht fassen, vielmehr befürchtete ich aufzuwachen und zu denken alles wäre nur ein schöner Traum gewesen. So gingen wir hoch in mein Zimmer, ich zog mir meinen Pyjama für die Nacht an. Ron stand unsicher da, ich konnte ahnen was er dachte. Aber ich hatte ihn schließlich schon oft genug wenig bekleidet gesehen. Also sagte ich ihm dies auch. Er war ziemlich erleichtert und kam dann endlich ins Bett. Sofort kam ich näher zu ihm hin und kuschelte mich bei ihm ein. Ron legte einen Arm um mich. Ich fühlte mich einfach nur unendlich glücklich, Rons Wärme und Zuneigung zu spüren. So schlief ich dann auch ein und verbrachte so nun gemeinsam mit Ron die schönste Nacht meines Lebens.


End file.
